This study examined the role of intra-arterial Cisplatin administered within the blood distribution of tumor in patients with malignant gliomas. Patients eligible for this study were those with newly diagnosed anaplastic gliomas who underwent biopsy only and received several cycles of intra-arterial Cisplatin prior to radiation therapy. This project has been finished and no further patient accrual is anticipated. In brief, the study revealed that although responses were observed in the patient group, toxicities were also observed and the response rate was not significantly different than normal forms of chemotherapy.